Caillou (Lil Boom song)
"Caillou" is a song by rapper Lil Boom. Lyrics Intro Yeah man Fuck Dora man Team Umizoomi K man Lazy Town K man Ima kill all them fuck ass shows man Shoutout to my nigga uh Caillou man Dora got a fuckin' football head fuck that bitch Fuck Dora Fuck Team Umizoomi Yeah man Fuck all them kid shows man Fuck Arthur Fuck Dexter Shoutout to my nigga Caillou man Nigga had cancer for 20 years man that nigga still alive man What nigga you know don't age nigga? That nigga been 4 for about 20 plus years nigga Real nigga shit man Yeah, swag 1 Her pussy bald like Caillou This is Lil Brick nigga how are you? Yo bitch give me head like shampoo BItch I'm at the trap with a brick or two All these niggas lame. tryna get to fame, I'm in the foreign ima switch lanes NIggas insane, going super sayian Got yo bitch fuckin' just like a train Bridge I'm just a kid whose eight Each day I masturbate Nut up on yo daughter face Fuck about a bitch Fuck about a snitch I be driving in that Bentley Yo bitch tryna fuck wit me I smoke lean and I sip muddy Yo bitch know I'm twelve Even though I don't fuck wit twelve Got a Glock with a hundred shells Like the Task Force Yo bitch wanna fuck becuase she know I put in work I don't rape none of these hoes bitch they rape me first 2 Got no swag like Caillou Hat back like Caillou Anything match like Caillou Still will pull a bitch like Caillou Bald head bitch Caillou Ugly bitch like Caillou Gotta mitch match the bitch with a ? and I call that lil bitch Caillou Got my own show like Caillou Rainbow clothes like Caillou Got no nose like Caillou Fuck Diego, bitch Caillou Outro Yeah man Fuck Nickelodeon man its all about PBS man Dragon Tales, all that good shit man Yeah, wow, yeah, wow Lil Boom Yeah Gone Yeah man Lil Boom based freestyle man 50 hoes on my dick I think I'm Caillou man 20 bald head bitches on my dick man they all look like Caillou man no homo Why It Sucks # The production has way too much bass and samples the Caillou theme song, similar to the ''Little Einstein''s Trap Remix. # The audio quality on Lil Boom's voice is terrible and sounds like a Rich White Man song. # The lyrics are stupid. # Too much swearing. # The flow is terrible, and sometimes he's not even on beat. # The music video is absolutely terrible. # The bars are awful like "Yo bitch give me head like shampoo," "Dora got a fuckin football head,' "Rainbow clothes like Caillou," and "Fuck Nickelodeon man". # The album cover is bad. All it has is Caillou crying and nothing else. # Obvious product placement for PBS, Nickelodeon and Bentley. Music Video Lil Boom - Caillou (Official Music Video) Category:Lil Boom Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs based on TV Shows Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2016 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs